highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Duneclaw
❝ Rest well, friend. Hunt among the stars like a true warrior.❞ — Duneclaw's thoughts during Ashenbrook's burial Duneclaw is a thickset, golden tabby she-cat with a muscular, large frame. She has cold green eyes and a rather droll attitude. She is currently a ShadowClan senior warrior, and proud of it. 'Appearance' Heritage: Norwegian Forest Cat Mix(her build and pelt) Description: Duneclaw has a large, stocky build because of her breed. Along with this, she has spiked, thickset fur which she grooms fairly often to keep her pelt smooth and presentable. She also has a scar across her muzzle. Palette: : = Base (#d6b686) : = Underfur (#e6ceaa) : = Tabby Stripes (#bf9263) : = Eyes (#759676) : = Ears, Nose, Paws (#c37f6b) : = Teeth (#fffed9) : = Tongue (#dba392) Voice: Duneclaw has a gruff, monotone voice, and has issues expressing emotions visibly and verbally because of it. Scent: Pine cones and marigold Gait: Confident 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Valiant ' *Duneclaw has a very valiant personality to her. She is brave and cunning with a slightly humorous side, and has the heart of a warrior. * '''+ Loyal *Once you're on Duneclaw's 'good side,' she will be loyal to you until the very end. She doesn't give her gentle side to cats like candy; in her eyes, you have to earn it. She is extremely loyal to ShadowClan as a whole, and even if she doesn't like a certain clanmate, so long as they haven't done something horrendous, she will most likely risk her life for them in a heartbeat. * ±''' 'Proud ' *Duneclaw has a lot of pride towards her actions and her clan, and this can go either ways when justifying. * '''± Aloof *When you're new, or simply someone Duneclaw doesn't know quite yet, she'll be extremely distant, and with other clans, she will most likely be aggressive, or in the very least mistrusting. * −''' 'Lazy ' *As someone who values her sleep and comfort at an all time high, Duneclaw is admittedly very lazy. While she fights to keep this side of her away from her warrior duties, there are a few mistakes every now and then. * '''− Moody * Sometimes it be like that. 'Likes' *Sleep **Because every she-cat needs their beauty sleep, especially a lazy one. *Stargazing, Birdwatching... **And watching sunrises and sunsets. It's relaxing. *Arts and Crafts **Okay, so she's not really good at it. But Ashenbrook and Snakepaw inspired her, and she's going to try her best! 'Dislikes' *Overly cheerful / talkative cats **"Quit running your mouth off, I don't wanna hear it..." *Trees **Climbing trees and being 'nimble' on these short legs? Bah! Have fun. *Misbehaving Kits **Whining, crying, troublesome little kids who keep everyone awake at night and think they own the place. 'Goals' *Be Promoted ✓ **Though she may never live to a deputy role, Dune would like to be a senior warrior in the least, though she is alright with being a normal warrior, too. *Mentor ✓ **To train a cat into a respectable warrior of ShadowClan, of course. What could be better? Although, she is afraid of being too harsh. *Grow closer to Coalstar and her family (40%) **Coalstar has a pretty huge family- and with recent events, Duneclaw is now a part of that. Especially since Coalstar has young kits and grandkits, Duneclaw would want to gain their trust and be accepted into the family. 'Fears' *Saying the wrong thing **Duneclaw isn't the most empathetic cat. When it comes to cats she cares about, if they're emotionally unstable, she won't exactly know what to do to help them out. She wants to cheer them up and make it better, but she doesn't know how. So she distances herself, though guilty and hating herself for it. *Being exiled **Not only is ShadowClan her home, but she bad-mouths practically every other clan, and she'd never fit in with them. Being a rogue isn't the best option for her, either. She takes too much pride in clan life. *Heights **Don't tell anyone, alright? 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: 'ShadowClan '''Cats Involved: '''Scorchkit, Snowberry, Hawkfeather, rest of SHC '''Age Range: '''0-6 moons *Dunekit was an antisocial kit, while her brother Scorchkit was essentially a child prodigy. He had a wide vocabulary, and seemed to always know the right thing to say. He would make tiny inventions, and always studied bugs and anything he could find. Needless to say Dunekit was jealous, because she was the exact opposite. Hot-headed and much larger than Scorchkit, Dunekit was always picking fights with the other kits or hanging around the warriors and apprentices- even if they didn't like her. *Dunekit was never one for games, she mostly would stay in the corner and observe, or do her own thing. However every now and then Scorchkit would drag her into a game against her own will. *After the nursery got a bit crowded, Dunekit couldn't wait to become an apprentice. Even though it seemed like forever, that day finally came. 'Apprenticehood Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Scorchpaw, Pinefrost, Snowberry, Hawkfeather, Tumbleskip, rest of SHC Age Range: 6-12 moons * Dunepaw is the apprentice of Pinefrost, and she quickly grows to trust Pinefrost for her snappy yet lovable attitude. It was like having a second mother. * Scorchpaw is holding good promise under Tumbleskip's mentorship, and excels greatly. * At this time, Scorchpaw is probably her only friend and cat to rely on. And yet, he was also her greatest enemy. Scorchpaw had a rather evil side to him, which he only showed with Dunepaw. Including rather murderous thoughts and tendencies. * At this point, Dunepaw's only friend was her brother. Her genius, excellent, caring.... murderous brother. He was the only cat that could ever scare Dunepaw. * Dunepaw's envy continues to grow as Scorchpaw becomes more noticed, and she pushes Scorchpaw away as soon as he invested his time into training and becoming successful, and stopped caring about his own sister. Dunepaw tried to help her brother and be more involved in his life, but it was too late. * Though Scorchpaw had taught Dunepaw many battle moves Pinefrost and Tumbleskip didn't teach them, Dunepaw was generally just not accepting of how distant Scorchpaw was. It is revealed that he does indeed care about her- which is why he teaches her the battle moves in the first place. But that doesn't excuse his... tendencies and how 'monotone' he is. He could bring up the subject of grief or any emotion in a psychological manner without showing any emotion himself. * When bringing up a conversation about his darker side, Dunepaw and Scorchpaw have a full-blown argument in a hidden spot of the territory, with horrible, relentless insults thrown at each other. * Mid-way through apprenticeship, Scorchpaw runs away to pursue a rogue life, not feeling like he has a purpose in a clan with dumb laws and faiths. Upon noticing his disappearance, his body is found caught in a fox snare. Dunepaw and the rest of his family are left devastated. But Dunepaw is left feeling conflicted and torn apart, not knowing how to react. She was free of manipulation, but yet she lost her only friend and brother. * After her brother's death, Dunepaw has sworn herself to be more merciful and appreciative of those around her. She blames herself for not taking the time to help Scorchpaw, and with his passing, she never had the chance. Along with this, Dunepaw is afraid of showing her emotion, and at the same time afraid of becoming anything like Scorchpaw. * Sorrowfully, Dunepaw graduates to a warrior, without Scorchpaw by her side. (If he were to survive, his name would have been Scorchmask for his dark grey facial patterns/stripes.) 'Warriorhood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Coalstar & The rest of ShadowClan Age Range: 12-present moons *Duneclaw has a very lonely vigil filled with anxiety. *Duneclaw is invited to the gathering. It's underwhelming. *Willowthrush returns to ShadowClan to leave her kits off. Ashenbrook and Duneclaw are both furious. *ShadowClan takes back the Twoleg Tree! Yay! *After taking in Beetlepaw for shelter and her safety, ShadowClan is invaded by the reckless Nightrunner and Cloudpaw. *Duneclaw slowly becomes more lazy and unkempt, not bothering to groom her fur as often. This leaves her fur more matted and messy. *Ashenbrook and Flickerheart become mates and adopt kits, and Duneclaw watches this from the background. She's happy for them. *Nightmoth returns to SHC after going missing, and even though Duneclaw didn't have much of a relation to him at this point in time, Coalstar and Flickerheart seem incredibly happy. *Coalstar takes in a small scrap of fur she named Skunkkit, and Duneclaw isn't too happy about adding to an already overcrowded nursery. *After getting to know Skunkkit and some of the other kittens better, Duneclaw feels attached to them all. *Receiving a flower crown from Ashenbrook and her daughter Snakekit, let it be known that her favorite flowers are yellow. *Though Dune lacks a lot of emotion, she develops a crush for someone. She isn't sure on how to handle it, and is afraid of messing something up. *After some development, Duneclaw feels a lot more comfortable about this somebody, and appreciates the gifts she's received greatly. She plans on making some kind of necklace or something that includes them. *Duneclaw and her clanmates haul Nightmoth out of a grave at the burial field, only to find a WindClan tunnel with a whole bunch of ancient finds hidden inside. It wasn't too long before the entire thing collapsed. *During a heatwave, Duneclaw is absolutely miserable thanks to her thickset fur. *Duneclaw grows even closer to Skunkkit and Coalstar, and feels incredibly lucky to have them in her life. *Skunkkit's friend; Hornetkit, goes missing. *Ashenbrook goes missing as well, and after a search, Flickerheart returns her dead body. Duneclaw is absolutely heartbroken, and this is the most painful time in her life other than when Scorchpaw died. *ShadowClan moves underground *Finishing her project, Duneclaw finally feels ready to give Coalstar an offering and her gift- Coalstar accepts. *It rains! *Those rains turn into a full on storm, flooding the tunnels. ShadowClan moves back to their old camp, and Coalstar went back down to save Duneclaw's proposal gift successfully. *Duneclaw is given her new apprentice, Skunkpaw. 'Senior Warriorhood' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Cloudshade/Apprentice/Enemy/⦁⦁ ::"Don't come back to ShadowClan." :Duneclaw looks tired. :Nightrunner/Warrior/Enemy/⦁⦁ ::"I personally don't like him, but as a clan, it's good to have possible allies." :Duneclaw narrows her eyes thoughtfully. |-|WindClan= Duneclaw has never met a WindClan cat. |-|ShadowClan= :Ashenbrook/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You were such a good friend, Ashenbrook. Your family is wonderful, I'm sure you'd be proud." :There's warmth in Duneclaw's eyes, which is quickly masked over by grief. :Coalstar/Leader/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I love you, Dorkstar. Never forget that." :Duneclaw cackles, a playful and loving look in her gaze. :Flickerheart/Warrior/Family/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You're a perfect deputy for ShadowClan, and a good, caring father. You deserve your position." :Duneclaw respectfully bows her head. :Skunkpaw/Apprentice/Son???/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Under my watch, you'll be a great warrior. It'll be interesting to see how you grow." :Duneclaw looks up to the sky. :Hollykit/Kit/Clanmate/⦁⦁ ::"Mmmm...." :Duneclaw tries to hide a smile. :Nightmoth/Medicine Cat/Family/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Don't know him too well, other than the fact he's obsessed with food." :Duneclaw huffs. :Bearpaw/Apprentice/Family/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You've got a bright future ahead of you. I just know it." :Duneclaw seems prideful. |-|RiverClan= Duneclaw has never met a RiverClan cat. |-|SkyClan= Duneclaw has never met a SkyClan cat. |-|Outside the Clans= :Scorchpaw/Apprentice/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"..." :Duneclaw seems to be conflicted, her expression a mixture of rage, jealousy and regret. 'Trivia' *Duneclaw used to be atheist, before letting her faith in StarClan and spirits come back to her. She just wonders where Scorchpaw ended up, though. She also wonders where she'll end up in the afterlife. *Because of her breed and build, Duneclaw is excellent in combat when strength is involved. She can easily tackle and pin others down, but nimble and swift combat not so much. *Dune's scar is a mystery, and she doesn't seem fit to tell anyone about how she got it anytime soon. She simply calls it a battle scar. She isn't one to dwell on it, at least. *She is extremely protective over her corner nest in the warrior's den. Though no one has tried to fight her for it yet, she has claimed it since the beginning of her warriorship, and she plans on keeping it that way. *Snowberry and Hawkfeather have passed away from old age, which Duneclaw thinks is an accomplishment because of their long lives and service. 'Quotes' ❝ I'm just going to be honest. I've never lied to you before, I'm not starting now. You don't look okay. There, I said it. ❞ — Duneclaw being awkward and trying to see why Ashenbrook is upset ❝ Don't apologize- if I had a toad for every time I slept in late, I'd have a lifetime supply. ❞ — Duneclaw to Coalstar when she oversleeps 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Artefex Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior